deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Karako Koshio
Karako Koshio a.k.a Game Fowl is a Deadman and the former second-in-command leader of Scar Chain. She is in love with Nagi Kengamine and her purpose for joining Scar Chain was to fight for his sake. Together with Nagi, she set up the mass prisoner break. She and other Scar Chain members eventually got out. Karako exposed the secrets of Deadman Wonderland to the world, leading to the closure of the prison. After the release, she gathered the Deadmen for a new mission to infiltrate Deadman Wonderland. Appearance Karako is an attractive Afro-Japanese woman. She has a well toned body and is slim and muscular yet curvaceous. She has white hair with a silver tint, that is curly and short. Her eyes are a golden honey color. Her clothing has an Indian-style look with her most common look being tight pants with a floral print shirt that leavs her arms and midriff bare. She is always seen wearing a small eggplant shaped bell around her neck. Personality Karako is depicted as being tough and resilient, being able to survive in Deadman Wonderland and even garnering a strong enough reputation to be recruited into Scar Chain. She is also shown to be caring, compassionate and nurturing (from her time as a nurse) in that she always looked out for the well being of her comrades in Scar Chain (and Owl most of all). After Owl's death and her escape from Deadman Wonderland it is possible that Karako may have developed feelings for Ganta, as hinted at by Minatsuki when she wanted to go and find him after they were seperated during the return mission to DW. History Before her time in the Deadman Wonderland, she worked as a nurse. Once in DW, she was feared as the merciless Game Fowl, who won some Carnival Corpses. It was at that time that Nagi approached her and told her that she was his friend, talking about the pretty sound of her bell. Together with Nagi, she later formed Scar Chain. In the anime, Scar Chain was already founded and Nagi appointed her as his second-in-command. He once showed her his locket with, he says, a picture of his baby inside. However, the locket was empty, but Karako pretended she didn't see that it was empty and said to him that his daughter looks a lot like him. Plot Scar Chain arc Karako first appears testing Ganta's abilities by surprise-attacking him. She expected him to dodge, but Ganta was unprepared and took the hit. Karako prepares for another hit. Ganta asks who she is, but Karako's opinion is that introductions are made with fists. Ganta tries to run away, but Karako kicks him in the neck, making him unconscious. In the anime, Karakos first hit already made Ganta unconscious. When Ganta woke up, Karako took him to a washing room and tells him she wants him for Scar Chain. Ganta refuses and Nagi appears. Nagi explains everything to Ganta and saves Minatsuki as an example of their goals. In the anime, Karako brought Ganta to Scar Chain's base and began eating ramen there. Ganta asks where he is and who Karako is and Karako apologizes about her punch. She explains about how she wanted him to join Scar Chain and tells him about Scar Chain's goals. Nagi joins in later. After Nagi saved Minatsuki, Azuma Genkaku comes in the room. He begins shooting with his guitar and hits Karako multiple times. Nagi quickly tends over her. After Genkaku flees, she and other go to Scar Chain's HQ, where they are greeted by the other members. In the manga, Rokuro was already there and they were introduced by Nagi, but in the anime, Rokuro comes in later and Karako introduces him. Return to DW arc In the mission to return to Deadman Wonderland, Karako visited the Deadmen from G Ward and pursued them to go to DW. Abilities Martial arts: '''Unlike other Deadmen she appears to have been a capable fighter before obtaining her Branch of Sin. She uses an unnamed martial art and is shown to implement it when with her Branch of Sin. '''Branch of Sin: Karako is a Deadman so she can freely control her blood out of her body. Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood (血の拳, Chi no Kobushi): Karako uses her blood to cover mainly her fists and feet, but also her entire body, for additional defense and power. She can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around her hand, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. Also, she can use her Branch of Sin to seal wounds as displayed when she was stabbed by Genkaku. Toto Sakigami, who acquires Fists of Blood using his Branch of Sin, Love☆Labyrinth, has shown the ability to reconnect severed arm and leg by creating a layer of blood to hold the severed limbs to his body. He remains in complete control of the limbs once they are connected, as well as stopping the bleeding from the injuries. Gallery Fists of Blood.png|Fists of Blood's defensive ability Fists of Blood entire body.png|Fists of Blood covering her entire body Fists of Blood rock2.png|Fists of Blood's rock gauntlet Fists of blood.gif|Fists of Blood Karako's Fists Of Blood sealing a wound.jpg|Karako using her Fists Of Blood to seal a wound. Karako attacks Ganta.png|Karako attacks Ganta Karako past.png|Karako as a nurse Nagi meeting Karako.png|Nagi approaching Karako Fists of Blood normal.png|Fists of Blood normal state Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Female